User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP21
Enjoy episode 21!!! HOUSE OF DISAPPEARENCE *FUNERAL* KT - I think it's kind of bad to come to the man's funeral JUST so we could find the clue. ALFIE - He kidnaped you... KT - I know.. I just feel really mean. PATRICIA - Get used to it. FABIAN - Let's get closer. *Sibuna leave* EDDIE - *is about to leave* VICTOR - Where are you going Mr Miller? EDDIE - I'm just.. VICTOR - I think we should talk to your father about this.. EDDIE - No! I'm waiting for my friends! VICTOR - I'm sure they'll understand. Let's go! EDDIE - No! *FUNERAL CEREMONY* PATRICIA - *whispering* Where's Eddie? KT - I don't know, he was right behind me! AMBER - Maybe he had to use the bathroom? SIBUNA - *looks at Amber* AMBER - K, sorry. PATRICIA - Maybe I should go and look for him? FABIAN - No, you stay. I will. PATRICIA - Whatever you want. FABIAN - *leaves* PATRICIA - Now what are we going to do? We don't have our Sibuna leader or our Sibuna brain! KT - Don't worry. Oh, look, the ceremony is almost over! ALFIE - But there are still full of people here! AMBER - He's got a point, actually. KT - Look. Ceremonies usually end up with.. after parties, you know, drinking tea, talking.. PATRICIA - And that's when we'll make our move. *FOREST* EDDIE - Let me go! VICTOR - Shut up boy! EDDIE - Where are we? VICTOR - Someplace your friends will never find you. EDDIE - Why do you need me? VICTOR - Just a little ceremony, that's all. Put on this cloak. EDDIE - Why should I? VICTOR - You do what you've been told! EDDIE - *puts on the cloak* VICTOR, SWEET & SETH - *speaking in a foreign language* *SKY GETS CLOUDY, AN EVIL SPIRIT COMES BY* EVIL SPIRIT - *grabs Eddie* FABIAN - Let him go! *'jumps and pushes Eddie*' EVIL SPIRIT - *'takes Fabian*' *THE SKY GETS BRIGHTER* EDDIE - Fabian! SWEET - He's gone son. *puts his hand on his shoulder* EDDIE - Get off me! You're not my father anymore. SWEET - Why? EDDIE - Why? Because you wanted to give your son to an evil spirit, that's why! SWEET - Look, Edison.. EDDIE - Eddie. SWEET - Eddie. I did that, 'cause.. EDDIE - Oh, don't tell me that little fairytale again. I'm not 7 anymore. And I don't believe you. Not anymore. *FUNERAL* EDDIE - *walking in* KT - Eddie! But where's Fabian? EDDIE - Ummm.. he's in the.. bathroom. PATRICIA - Eddie, I know you perfectly well, and I know when you're lying. Now talk. EDDIE - OK. Victor grabed me to a forest.. AMBER - A forest? EDDIE - Yes. Then, an evil spirit came by.. AMBER - AN evil spirit? EDDIE - *looks at Amber* AMBER - Sorry. EDDIE - She wanted to take me with her.. AMBER - With her? EDDIE - Amber! AMBER - Sorry, sorry. EDDIE - BUT instead she took, umm, sorta, Fabian.. AMBER - FABIAN?! EDDIE - Amber will you shut up for a second?! AMBER - You don't need to shout - I'm not dead, well at east not like this poor guy.. KT - How could you let her take Fabian?! EDDIE - I didn't have any choice, he pushed me out of the way, and then.. BUM, he's gone. ALFIE - That's bad. EDDIE - Wait, where's Patricia? ALFIE - She was here a second ago.. EDDIE - KT? KT - ...OK, she said she's going to search for the clue! EDDIE - She what? Does she know how dangerous that is? KT - Yeah, a funeral with lots of the dead man's relatives, How terrible. EDDIE - I don't mean.. PATRICIA - Guys, you won't believe what I've found out! *shows them a photo* SIBUNA - *looks at it* EDDIE, ALFIE AMBER - It's Rufus' step brother! WARNING - THis info ^^^ IS JUST MY VIVID IMAGINATION :DDD SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts